Love Troubles
by BWritesAlot
Summary: Buffy and her twin Faith and in college with their friend Willow when a sexy professor named Angel lures Buffy into his trap. Leaving her with something of his. ALL HUMAN AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Buffy.

"Willow, I don't want to go to class today." Buffy whined. "But, the new professor is super duper hot!" Willow complained.

"Buffy, you leave me no choice. I'm going to use my resolve face." Willow said seriously. "Fine!" Buffy yelled. "B. Wanna say that any louder I don't think Stevenson Hall heard you. Faith deadpanned from the door.

"Ya, listen to your twin. No winning with me around." Willow laughed. Buffy quickly grabbed a t-shirt and leggings. "Let's go." Buffy groaned.

When they made it to class Buffy sat in the front. "There is the nerd I know and absolutely loathe." Faith said smiling. When the teacher came out he was a sight. Wide framed with chocolate eyes and brown spiky hair.

"Hello Class, my name is Angelus O'Conner. You may call me Angelus or Angel." All the girls were drooling at him, but one. She was a pretty little blonde thing who did not show the slighted interest.

"But this is not an easy A class." Angel stressed Faith stood up Buffy grabbed her hand. "B, you're the smart twin not me." Buffy rolled her eyes as she walked out. Willow was giggling next to her.

"Now can every stand up when it is your turn and tell me something about yourself." Angel asked his class. Willow went first "Hi, My name is Willow Rosenberg and I.. I.. like ice cream." Willow finished quickly red faced.

When Buffy stood up she looked like she could care less. "Hi, name is Buffy Summers, I have twin and yes I am the smart one. And I like to sleep. Buffy said disinterested.

Angel had never been more interested in a student. EVER. "Ms. Summers, will you stay after class for a word?" Angel asked "Sure." Buffy said slightly rolling her eyes.

"Is something wrong Mr.. "Just Angel" Angel? "Wrong maybe." Angel started blushing. "Oh Buffy blushed realizing what he meant. "I was just wondering if you would you know wanna go a date.. with me?" Angel asked "Why the hell not?" Buffy said smiling releasing the tension.

"He did what?" Willow scream "Will, you can have more volume if you use the diaphragm. "Faith deadpanned. Buffy sat on her bed. "Why does Buffy get all the hot guys? Faith questioned.

"I don't know you tell me." Buffy asked sitting up. "You know what this calls for?" Will said. E.C.S. They all screamed together giggling.

After four hours of torturous clothes shopping they had found the perfect dress. It was long and black and had Buffy written all over it. Buffy met Angel at a chinese restaurant. "Thank God!" Buffy muttered to her self. She hated guys that out due themselves.

"Buffy." Angel acknowledged her. He pulled the chair out for her. She sat down for a minute it was silent. Then Buffy started laughing. "What?" He asked. "I've heard about these dates." "Really? The awkward ones." "Ya." "Let's bail." Angel suggested "I'm up for anything."

They pulled up at Angel house. "Movie sound good to you?" Angel asked. "Fine with me." Buffy Smiled. They snuggled up on the couch. They were watching Pompeii. "Oh come on! I would have gotten on that horse and ditched him if I was her." Buffy said in complete honesty.

"Really?" Angel asked pulling Buffy to meet his eyes. "Oh yes, no guy is worth your life... ever." Buffy commented. "Even me?" Angel asked sweetly. Slowly, he met her lips it started slow and sweet, but quickly became feverish. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck.

The throbbing in his cock was insatiable. He kissed her with so much passion it would have sat the world on fire. He took her shirt off. Trailing wet kiss down her collarbone she moaned. Slipping her hand up his shirt he felt his taut stomach muscles. She pulled it over his head kissing her way down.

Angel quickly took control slowing her down. He pulled her pants and sopping wet panties down. What he saw was the most beautiful thing in his life. He licked her slit causing her to moan. He gently bit her pink pearl causing her to moan exceptionally loud.

He enter two fingers in her heat meeting her lip with passion. She lowered her hands cupping his manhood she quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down with a jingle. Removing his finger he began palming her breast sucking at her nipples. Buffy felt something pressed to her thigh. Her heat was pulsating. Removing his boxers he positioned himself in her heat.

"Are you sure?" "Yes" He pushed himself in her scalding core she gasped at the pain and the intense pleasure. He began to slowly rock. "Faster" Buffy called as her pleasure began to be built. He started pumping into her fast and hard. She was so tight and hot. This was easily the best sex he'd ever had.

His release was so close, but he was holding off. Buffy's moans and groans were getting exceptionally loud he walls started to clamp down hard on his member. An..gel! Buffy yelled as she came hard and fast. He shot his seed into her womb causing them both to fall into a heap of arms and legs.

Angel rolled off Buffy so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. He met her lips once more before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Should I continue? I will. Plz ****review. Plz be kind about the smut it was kind a hard. Love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Buffy.

Waking up with Buffy was something he could get used to. Her tiny body pressed against his larger one was the definition of heaven. Buffy groaned as she stirred in her sleep. "Hey." She greeted. "Hey Yourself." He whispered kissing her. He was drawing circles on her back.

Buffy looked at the clock. "Damn, I'm late for class." She muttered. "Well I can imagine why." Angel said jokingly. She playfully pushed him back. "Oh your going to pay for that." Angel said. He rolled on top of her

"Angel babe, I have to go." Buffy said his kissing him. He started kissing her neck. "Go where?" Buffy moaned. Trying to deepen the kiss Angel pulled away. "You have to go to school." Buffy groaned She grabbed her bra and quickly snapped it and pulled on her panties.

"Damn there you go be taking my view." Angel said with pouty lips. "Don't worry you'll see it again." Buffy reassured. She pulled her dress over her head. "You want me to take you?" Angel asked "No, I can walk don't worry about it." Buffy said kissing him one more time.

When he heard the door slam he fell back into the pillows sighing with content till he heard the sound he would always dread. "Hello my darling boy. Darla said smirking "How was the little cheerleader in bed?" "Better than me? Now way in hell" Darla said pulling Angel up off the bed.

Buffy ran back in she had forgot her phone. "Hey have you.." She abruptly stopped. He was already kissing someone. She had just left literally 5 minutes ago. She grabbed her phone and ran out. She let the tears flow. Calling Faith "Will you come pick me up?"

Angel pushed Darla off. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Angel bellowed. Darla stood there wide eyed. No one had every denied her. "I'm dating someone." Angel said. "I don't think you are.. anymore. Darla smirked "What do you mean?" "I think you're little cheerleader saw us."

Angel grabbed Darla by the hair and threw her out. "Don't ever come on me on mine EVER again." Angel yelled so loud people looked at him. He got dress for the class he had to teach hoping he would see Buffy there so he could straighten things out with her.

"We slept together and and.." Buffy sobbed into her hand. I left my phone and I went back to get and he was making out with this blonde slut." Buffy was sobbing so hard Faith was holding her. "Honey, he isn't worth your tears." Faith tried to comfort her "But he was my FIRST Faith." Buffy cried "There will be lots of first." Willow added "Okay, your right." Buffy sniffled drying her eyes. "Can I at least drop the class?" Buffy asked

"No, you need it major in drama." Faith said "But, I'm skipping today okay?" "Ya, just for today." Willow said.

When Angel walked into the class he didn't see Buffy, he only saw Willow and Faith. "Faith, did Buffy get home alright?" Angel asked suddenly worried. "It's none of your business." Willow sneered. "The girl Buffy saw was my ex Darla she broke in kissed me once, I threw her on her ass." Angel said pleadingly

"I believe you." Faith said " Can you try to get Buffy to listen please?" "I'll try, but I have an idea." Faith said. "I promise it will be good." "You up for it?" "Yes, I'll try anything." Angel said. "You really care about her, don't you?" Willow questioned "I do." "Then we got some ass to kick." Faith said to Angel.

"Really Faith? You found a class I could take so I could drop out of Angel's?" Buffy said. Faith nodded. "We better go before someone gets it before you. Faith said hooking her arm around her twin's shoulder. Walking down the hall they stopped at a room. Faith opened the door and Buffy walked in.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and clicked locked. "Hello Buffy." Angel said Buffy ran to the door anger rising. It wouldn't budge. "What the hell do you want Angel? To crush my heart a little more? Angel flinched. "Buffy, I want to tell you what really happened." Angel said

"Please I don't want details!" Buffy said weakly. "Do you think your TWIN would do something that would hurt you?" Angel questioned. "Buffy, that girl was my ex Darla she broke in kissed me once, I threw her on her ass." Angel said "Do you think that makes it better?" Buffy yelled stepping closer. The sexual tension was so thick. Then she kissed him with all her might.

Angel roughly pushed her against the wall his body blanketing hers.

He placed her hand above the wall one of his hand undid his pants and yanked her panties down. Wasting no time her entered her. It was slow and lovingly this was make up sex it was hard and rough.

He pounded into her like an animal he felt her walls clench around tightly. "Fuck!" He muttered

He kept going Buffy had already came twice. He was ready to come. He shot his seed into her womb while her walls were milking him dry. He met Buffy lips with a kiss.

They got dressed stealing kisses in between it.

"So I definitely know ya'll made up." Faith said. Buffy blushed and Angel smirked. Buffy lazily kissed him.

"Thanks Faith." Angel said. "Yes, thanks." Buffy said.

"Hey, what are twins for besides matchmaking and clothes stealing?" Faith said hugging Buffy.

Buffy and Angel walked out of the building hands help and arms around each other. Faith only wished she find her angel.

"Hey Angel." Buffy asked "Do you think Faith will every find someone?" "I sure hope so she is an amazing girl. Angel said walking forward.

* * *

**The next chapter up tomorrow. Review. Excuse the mistakes I'm not perfect. Who should be Faith's romantic interest? Hint There is a new addition or two next chapter. Love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Buffy.

Angel knocked on the door to his girlfriend's house. Shifting on his feet he waited. Faith answered the door. "Hey Angel!" Faith said happily"Hey Faith, where's Buffy?" Angel asked. Faith started smiling.

"Sleeping." Faith said giggling. "What? It's only 7:30pm!" Angel said incredulously.

"Ya, B. early sleeper and a late riser. Damn it's like that girl gets no sleep." Faith said

"Well she is not because her damn sister can't be quiet." Buffy said from the door squinty eyes and messy hair. "Hey Buff." Angel said laughing. Buffy shot him a death glare.

Buffy sat on the couch harshly by Angel, who wrapped his arm around her. "So any weird dreams again?"Faith asked. "Weird Dream?" Angel asked "Should this make me jealous?" Angel asked jokingly.

"Only if you want leukemia." Buffy answered plainly. "You had a dream about having leukemia?" Angel said smirking. Buffy hit him playfully.

"So what do you wanna do?" Angel asked. "Is that a trick question?" Buffy asked siting in his lap. "Vixen." Angel decreed meeting her lips.

The kiss was passionate. Buffy licked the lower lip asking for entrance and Angel let her in. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Slowly, Angel slipped his hand under her shirt cupping her breast through the bra. He quickly lift her shirt over her head. Trailing kisses down her stomach, he came back up and started sucking on her neck.

Buffy quickly slipped off his shirt feeling her taut muscle and throbbing erection of her leg the intensity of it was driving her wild. Angel removed her panties and pants entered two finger and began to move in and out.

Buffy moans began to get loud as her pleasure was being built. Angel felt her walls come down on his fingers. So he slowly started rubbing her clit. Causing her to go over the edge.

Angel positioned himself, but was stopped by Buffy. Buffy leaned down and grabbed his shaft and put the tip in her mouth. Angel began to groan loudly as the beautiful blonde mouth worked up and down of his cock.

Angel felt his release being built which only made Buffy go faster. The vixen didn't stop she began to the gently use her teeth and massage his balls. Angel could not hold back his release in more he came in her mouth and she greedily swallowed.

Meeting her lips he could taste himself on them so in a moment he had entered her heat at rabid pace. Buffy gasped at the surprise entrance. Soon enough they were covered in sweat and the bed was banging against the wall. Buffy was screaming with pleasure when she came.

Her wall were clenching hard on cock urging forward his release, it was explosive his seed coated her walls. Shifter over he kissed Buffy. "I love you." Angel said kissing her forehead. "I love you too." She said against his chest.

"Babe, its only for a couple of days." Angel said stroking Buffy's face. Buffy whined "But, what I am going to do with out you?" Buffy cried "Stop being a weeny and come to Faithy, you need to let go of Angel's waist." Faith cooed laughing

Buffy sighed and released him. 'I'll see you in a couple days." Angel promised her. Kissing her one last time he got into the car. "Hey Buffy, we bronzing it you game?" Faith said. Buffy turned with a smile "Definitely."

"Faith, wanna dance?" Buffy asked her dark haired twin. "Ya, B. the guys will be all over it." Faith said seductively. Faith and Buffy started dancing to an upbeat song. They guys surrounded the girls and wanted to start grinding. As soon as a guy started grinding Buffy walked outside.

"You little slut!" Someone yelled at Buffy turned to see who it was it was Riley. Riley pushed her in face. "Sleeping with that guy when your with me!" Riley kicked her while she was down. "Riley, I broke up with you 2 years ago." Buffy cried bleeding.

Riley slammed her head on the brick wall. "If I can't have you no one can." Riley said pulling a knife out and slamming in her stomach. "NO!" Faith screamed as she walked outside. Riley ran.

Buffy collapse on the ground bleeding. Faith rushed over. "CALL 911!" Faith screamed. Faith rushed over and placed her hands putting pressure on her wound. Buffy tried to speak, but was loosing consciousness. "Riley... I love you. *cough* tell Angel I love him." Buffy said fainting.

Angel had just gotten out of the meeting, when he saw Willow. "Willow?" Angel asked she stood up tear streak cheeks. "It's Buffy." She cried. Angel felt like something in had died. "What happened?" "Her ex stabbed her." "Is she.. de..ad?" His voice cracked.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. It's a tad short. I wanted a cliff hanger. What happened to Buffy? Review ****please . Excuse the mistakes I'm not perfect. Love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Buffy.

Angel would have sworn that was the longest car drive in the histories of car drives. When they pulled up at the hospital he just about jumped out of the moving car. He ran through the door to see Faith sobbing in her hands.

Angel pulled her into a hug. "It's all my fault, I thought she would be safe here!" Faith sobbed."It's not your fault Faith, where is she?" Angel asked anxiously. "She is in surgery." He got her pretty bad."

"Ms. Summers?" Dr. Giles asked. "That me." Faith said rushing to the doctor. 'How is she?" "She is fine. It didn't puncture anything lucky it was a slight graze above the abdominal wall." Dr. Giles said seriously. "But that is not the worse part she seem to have a few cracks in her skull, maybe from being slammed or hit with something. We are not sure if she is going to have amnesia or slip into a coma yet.. She is in room 120." Dr. Giles said gravely.

Angel, Faith, and Willow ran to the floor. A nurse stopped them. "Only family please." The nurse asked nicely. "I'm her twin and this our brother and sister." Faith said lying. "Oh." The nurse said clearly believing because they all had the brown eyes.

She moved out of the way. Running to the room, Angel gasped when he saw her. She looked so pale. Buffy groaned as she blinked into consciousness. "Damn. I hate hospitals." Angel kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Guys, it been three weeks let me move." Buffy complained. "Really? I'd like to see you try." Faith deadpanned. Buffy stood up she walked very slowly. "See?" Buffy said Willow and Faith rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to class whether you like it or not. I haven't seen Angel since the hospital." Buffy said beginning to get dressed. "Fine Buffy, but at least let me and Willow take you there." Faith asked pleadingly to her twin. "What ever makes you happy twin."

They got Buffy there early so she didn't have to deal with the crowd. Angel wasn't there yet. The class was filled in before he got there. He look startled to see Buffy there, but then quickly ignored her.

Buffy wondered what his problems where, but she tried to think past it. Buffy paid attention to the lesson, but suddenly her pencil rolled on the floor. Buffy tried to reach it, but felt a sharp stab in her gut. She gasped relatively loud. She slowly sat back up.

Everyone's eyes where on her. "Is everything alright Ms. Summers?" Angel asked. "Ms. Summers? When did he call me that?" Buffy thought. "Peachy." Buffy replied. She felt a wetness on her clothes she knew she must of pull a stitch.

Buffy sat with her hand on her stomach till everyone had left. Angel was walking out the class when he saw her still sitting there. "What are still doing here?" He quipped rather harshly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Get out" Angel said.

Buffy shot him a death glare. He immediately felt guilty. "I would if I could moving her hand showing a red patch. Must of pulled a stitch." Angel ran over to her. "I don't need you help, Mr. O'Conner." Buffy said seething.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I think its for the best." Angel said. Buffy pulled her shirt up and saw it was just a pull she wiped the blood with a tissue. Standing up he grabbed her arm pulling her toward him and met her lips with a kiss Angel picked up her small frame mindful of her stomach and spun her so she was straddling his thighs; he ran his fingers up and down her spine, kissing her lightly then kissed him back, her tongue pushing its way inside his mouth. He stifled a groan as she ground herself against him

Taking her panties and his boxers he wasted no time in entering her, he was slowly and lovingly knowing this would be the last time ever.

"You know that was the last time?" Angel asked Buffy. "I know." Buffy replied sadly. Slowly standing up she looked at him one last time before walking.

"YOU WHAT?" Faith screamed. "We broke up, he thinks its for the best." Buffy said in a mock voice. "But, I have a plan." Buffy said confidently. "That's the B. I know and love." Faith said smiling. "When do we start?"

* * *

**I know it sucked. I can't stand hospital scenes. I was going to do a coma, but I have something better planned. He he. Review. Love you**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Buffy.

It had been 6 weeks since Buffy and Angel had broken up. She couldn't drop his class and was stuck seeing him everyday, of course when she didn't bail. Buffy found her self at the towel throwing up for the fourth time this week. It was starting to worry her.

"Buffy you don't think you could be feeling this way because you know your pregnant?" Faith asked. Then it dawned on Buffy they had never used protection. "Oh god Faith!" Buffy was terrified. Faith ran to her room bring back two boxes. Buffy looked at her. "I don't even wanna know."

Faith handed the box to her. "This was not at all part of the plan to get him back." Buffy muttered when she took the box. Buffy peed on both of the sticks. "My god this has to be longest minute ever!" Faith screamed. The timer went off. Buffy looked at Faith. "Will you please look?" Faith slowly picked up the tests.

"Oh OH! Oh my fucking god! I'm going to be an Auntie Faithie. Faith whispered and sat down. "It's positive Buffy, both of them." Faith said. Buffy gripped the walk for support. "I can't have a baby! I'm still a baby!" Buffy cried. "Damn, they always said I'd be the one to get knocked up first." Faith smiled.

Faith walked with Buffy under her arm to the literature class Angel taught. Buffy and Faith sat down next to Willow. Faith looked at Willow and softly whispered in Willow's ear. "Buffy is pregnant." Willow's face turned red and she looked like she was about to cry.

Angel had saw the whole thing take place, but he wondered what was so wrong. He knew he couldn't ask Buffy and him were not on speaking terms. Buffy sitting there with her arm cross over her stomach in a sweatshirt, Faith resting her head on twin holding Willow's hand.

The class started. Buffy was lost in her own thoughts. "Would it be a boy or girl? Would be healthy or have two heads? What if it's twin or worse triplets?" Buffy thought anxiously. She felt Faith rubbing her hand soothingly. She had to tell him.

When class was over, Buffy sat there. "Faith, you and Willow should go I need to tell him alone." Buffy said nervously. Faith and Willow stood up. "We'll be at the door." Faith said quietly.

Buffy walked up to Angel. "Can I help you Buffy with something?" Angel asked. "Angel um.." Buffy started. "Buffy, I'm not going to talk to you, you were just a fling." Angel said. Buffy flinched. "A fling?" Buffy nearly screamed. "Buffy calm down." Angel tried to soothe. "I will not calm down, by the way I didn't come to get you back I came to tell you I'm pregnant!" Buffy yelled.

She reached in her purse and threw the box where her pregnancy test were in at him. He looked at the tests. "Holy Shit!" He muttered. Then it dawned on him that's why she was crossing her arms over her stomach. "How long have you known?" He mumbled. "A day." She whispered. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach.

She flinched away. "I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't mean it. I only broke up with you to keep you safe from Riley." Angel pleaded."He said he would kill you if I didn't break up with you." Angel said softly.

"Riley?" Buffy said with anger. Buffy was practically shaking with anger. "Damn hormones." Buffy softly mutter. "FAITH!" Buffy called. With in a minute Faith was at her side. "Something wrong B?" Faith asked. "We need to leave." Buffy said looking her straight in the eyes.

Faith knew it was Riley. He was a psychopath who used to be in the Army. Somehow he would always find Buffy and hurt her. "We'll leave tomorrow." Faith said emotionless. "Wait, Leaving?" Angel asked

"Why do you need to leave?" Angel questioned. Buffy started to turn. Angel grabbed her arm. "You don't get it! IT WON"T STOP unless we leave." Buffy said crying. "Why? What?" Angel was confused as hell. "Riley, will kill her if we don't." Faith said.

"Buffy, you can't leave." Angel said on the brink of tears. Then it hit him. "I know somewhere we can go." Angel stated "Where?" Faith was desperate to protect her twin. "I own an island. It is by Brazil." Angel stated quickly. "Damn B. You didn't tell me your boyfriend's rich." Faith said smiling "Hell, how do own an island?" Buffy questioned.

"18th birthday present." Angel said. "I totally feel less bad about letting you buy dinner now." Faith said jokingly. Buffy sighed. "When do we leave?" Buffy asked. "Give me a week to get everything straight. Until then you will be staying at my parent's house." Angel said plainly.

"Who to the what to the Hell no." Buffy said. "What the hell I am going to say Oh. Your son is my professor who knocked me up and is trying to protect me from my psychopath ex boyfriend oh and btw I'm 19? Buffy said a little hysterical. Faith was chuckling. "Um, ya I guess." Angel said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

I will continue thanks to Hannah please review next chappie should be up today. Love you


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Buffy.

Thanks to Hannah I will continue.

Buffy snuggled up against Angel. Suddenly, Buffy felt really really nauseous. She jumped out of his arm and ran to the bathroom. Angel was awoken by the sudden coldness. He chased after Buffy in the bathroom. He could hear her vomiting.

"Best to leave the lady alone during morning sickness, cause god you gave me the worse possible.' Angel's mother Olivia commented startling him. "I was really that bad?"Angel said turning towards his mother. "God yes." Olivia exclaimed.

Buffy walked out the door she was slightly pale. Olivia rushed over to her. "My darling I have just the tea to make you feel better." Olivia said stroking her hair. "How does that sound?" She asked. "Absolutely wonderful." Buffy said smiling. Angel stood from behind man did his mother love Buffy. I mean she was bringing her first grandchild in the world.

"Hey Mrs. O." Faith greeted Olivia in the kitchen. "Hello Dear," Olivia greeted her placing a kiss on her cheek. "Man Angel I like your mother better than ours." Faith said to Angel. She turned to Olivia "Adopt me." Faith said jokingly. "No, she is mine." Angel said kissing his mothers head.

Olivia laughed. Olivia turned to Buffy who was sipping mindlessly at her tea. "Earth to Buffy!" Faith said moving her hand back and forth. Buffy snapped out of it. "How you feeling Honey?" Olivia asked.

"Tired." Buffy stated plainly. "Oh dear, why don't you get some rest dear." Olivia said motioning her to her and Angel's room. Rubbing her eyes she went to the room. Turning she looked into the mirror and delicately lifted her shirt up she was about 7 weeks along. She had the slightest bump.

She was surprised when Angel's arm slipped around her waist, his hands on her abdomen."How are you? Honestly?" Angel asked. Buffy turned. "Stressed." Buffy said quietly. "Stress isn't good for the baby." Angel said kissing her neck. She turned to meet his lips.

He instantly deepened the kiss. Buffy pulled back. "I love you." Buffy said looking him straight in the eyes. "Excited for the ultrasound?" Buffy asked excitedly. "Thrilled." Angel said kissing her nose.

Buffy laid on the doctor bed in a dark room. "Hello I'm Doctor Giles, I am your OB-GYN." Dr Giles said shaking her hand. "Should we get started?" Dr. Giles said. Dr. Giles put the cold gel on her small bump. He started moving the wand around.

"About 10 weeks along." Dr. Giles. "10?" Buffy said literally jumping up. "I thought it was about 7 weeks." Buffy said. "That was the..." Buffy started. "First time." Angel completed smiling. "Um, wow." Dr. Giles chuckled.

"Well everything looks just right. Your due date is January 20th." Dr. Giles said. "The 20th?" Buffy said mouth open. "That's my birthday." Buffy said looking at Angel. "Well today is full of surprises." Angel said holding Buffy's hand.

"If you excuse me I'll get pictures." Dr. Giles said handing Buffy a paper towel. "So the first time huh?" Angel said. "Guess so." Buffy said. "I thought it was from the last time." Buffy said standing up. "So did I." Dr. Giles can back and handed them a photo.

"I'll see you soon." Dr. Giles called as they walked out.

"So how'd it go?" Olivia questioned. "I'm 10 week along." Buffy said. "10 weeks B? Wow." Faith said. "I thought is was 7 weeks." Olivia said surprised. "So did we." Buffy said sitting next to Faith. "Faith look." Buffy said showing her the picture. "Aww look at the munchkin." Faith cooed "Let me see." Olivia said. Buffy hand her the picture.

When all of a sudden a bang at the door. "Olivia I'm home." Angel's dad Atticus called. "Olivia?" Atticus called from the door. "In the living room dear." Olivia called. Atticus stopped as soon as he walked in the room. "Son." He said sternly.

"Olivia, what is the means of this?" Atticus near growled. "This is Buffy Angel's girlfriend and her twin. Buffy is pregnant with our grandchild." Olivia said sweetly. "You knocked up some whore? Atticus said angrily. Angel got in his dad's face. "Buffy is not a whore, she is a wonderful person." Angel growled.

"Boys." Olivia warned. Atticus walked out the house slamming the door. "He'll come around he always does." Olivia assured Buffy. "Hey B. I saw that's the best one yet." Faith said. She and Buffy started laughing. "Ms. O he is not the first one to disapprove of Buffy or me, at least this time no one got hit." Faith laughed.

Olivia and Angel watched the twins laugh with each other. They were beautiful children with wrong up bringing. "Well good night girls." Olivia said. "Night." They said in unison. "Beauties." She whispered under her breathe.

* * *

Don't worry Angel's dad will come around. I prob won't update till monday. Review Love you. Thanks again Hannah for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Buffy.

Thanks to Hannah I will continue.

Buffy woke up in the bed with Faith. She must of fallen asleep when they were reminiscing about past loves. Buffy slowly got up, she had the energy to run a marathon.

Quietly making her way to Angel's room, she pulled out her sports bra and nike shorts and and quickly slipped them on. Buffy looked at the clock 6:19am. Buffy knew she shouldn't go to far.

What if Riley found her? Buffy needed to look at everything before they left from the island today. Grabbing her iPod she opened the front door and started lapping around the gate which was about 19 acres wide.

Angel woke up at 7:30am and walked into the guest room where Buffy and Faith fell asleep last night. Faith was sound asleep. He walked into the kitchen and saw Olivia staring out the window. "You would think she would be tired by now." Olivia turned smiling.

"Buffy's running?" Angel asked with his eyebrow raised. Olivia moved out of the way of the window. Angel looked curiously out the window. He saw Buffy running with sweat pouring down her face.

Buffy ran inside to see a surprised Angel. She ran to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water."How was the run, dear?" Olivia said happily. "Sweaty." Buffy said in a one answer sentence.

Buffy ran upstairs, but was pulled into a room by Angel. He kissed her and automatically she wrapped her arm around his neck. Deepening the kiss she pulled away.

"I need to get in the shower." Buffy said. "Great, I love it." Angel said smirking. "No, just me." Buffy giggled. Meeting his lips one last time. She went into the bathroom.

Buffy turned on the water to where it was just right and stepped into the shower letting the hot mist spray over her body. She felt the tension melt off of her like butter.

Angel was starting to pack her things when he realized he need to wake Faith. He quietly walked into the room and began to gently shake Faith. Suddenly, a fist connected with his jaw.

Faith sat up quickly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Faith apologized. "That's okay, Faith." Angel said rubbing her jaw. "Nice right hook there." Angel said trying to make her feel less guilty.

Buffy walked in the room with a towel again. "Faith? Did you punch Angel in you sleep?" Buffy asked smiling. Buffy looked at it. "Dang, you hit me harder. Damn Faith your losing your touch." Buffy said jokingly.

"Faith has punched you in her sleep?" Angel asked laughing. "Many times." Buffy said behind the door changing into clothes. Suddenly Buffy gasped. She sunk on the wall.

"Did you lose the baby?" Faith asked quietly. Buffy shook her head no. "My pants don't fit." Buffy cried. Angel relaxed slowly. She had scared the shit out of him.

"You're crying because your pants don't fit? Damn hormones be crazy." Faith said laughing. Faith reached in her bag and grabbed a pair of yoga pant and tossed them to her. Buffy slipped them on. Buffy had a prominent bump now. It was like it grew over night.

After they finished packing goodbyes were said. "Goodbye girlies. Buffy I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Olivia said kissing both of their foreheads. She looked at her son. "You've done well." Olivia kissed his cheek.

They walked out of the house and headed to the private jet. In the jet Faith handed Buffy a barf bag. "Don't vomit on me." Faith joked. Angel held Buffy's hand as they took off.

* * *

Next chap will be the island and we'll have atticus come. Review. Love you. Sorry it short and tad bad I need to get this action going.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Buffy.

Thanks to Hannah I will continue.

"Were here." Angel said nudging Buffy. Buffy stretched. She turned to Faith's sleeping form. "Go wake her up!" Buffy said laughing. "You do it." Angel said putting he hand on his jaw. "Hey, I'm the pregnant one here." Buffy said putting her hands up laughing.

Angel's face was pleading. He slowly walked over there and shook her gently. Faith shot up. Luckily she didn't punch him. Angel sighed in relief. Buffy laughed.

Faith and Buffy walked off the plane with Buffy arm wrapped around Faith's shoulder. Faith gasped when she saw what it was it was a beautiful beach house with turquoise waves crashing on the sand. "Is your family from the Upper East Side or something?" Faith asked jokingly. Angel looked sheepish.

Walking into the beach house it was beautiful. It was six bedrooms and four bathrooms. They were full equipped with jacuzzi bathtubs and walkin showers. "Gosh it's so pretty here." Buffy said. Faith and Buffy jumped in the big fluffy bed. Both of them were jet-lagged and fell asleep.

Buffy woke up and it was night time. Slowly sliding off the bed she was looking for the kitchen when she saw a picture. It was a brunette woman in a wedding dress with a baby bump and Angel in a tux kissing her with his hands on the baby bump, and on the bottom it said Cordelia and Angel Wedding Day 2010.

He was MARRIED? Buffy felt like she was going to vomit. Running to the bathroom she made it to the toilet and she threw up. When suddenly a song came to her. She started scribbling this down.

_Pink toes pressed against the carpet_  
_Show your face and finish what you started_  
_The record spins down the alley late night_  
_Be my friend, surround me like a satellite_

_Tiger on the prowl_  
_East of Eden_  
_Coming for you now_

_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
_Running in the dark to find East of Eden_  
_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
_Running in the dark to find East of Eden_

_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_

_Call me wild, drinking up the sunshine_  
_Be my man and show me what it feels like_  
_Denim sky unbuttoned down the middle_  
_Spilling out little by little_

_Tiger on the prowl_  
_East of Eden_  
_Coming for you now_

_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
_Running in the dark to find East of Eden_  
_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
_Running in the dark to find East of Eden_

_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_

_If I wanted to stay_  
_You don't mind, you're a true believer_  
_Take it up with the bad man_  
_Scribbling like the concrete fever_

_If I wanted to stay_  
_You don't mind, you're a true believer_  
_Take it up with the bad man_  
_Scribbling like the concrete fever_

_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
_Running in the dark to find East of Eden_  
_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
_Running in the dark to find East of Eden_

_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_  
_To find East of Eden_

_(BY ZELLA DAY)_

Buffy wrote it on her journal with tear rolling down her cheeks. How could he have been married and not tell her. I mean for god sakes she was having HIS child. Then her pregnancy hormones took over her. She ran out of her room grabbing the picture frame. She walked very quickly to his room with great strength she threw the picture frame right next to his head. Angel jumped up awake.

"What the hell Buffy?" Angel yelled. "How the fuck could you not tell ME that you were married?" Buffy yelled even louder. Angel looked wonderstuck. "Buffy, I was 18." Angel started to turn, but Angel caught her wrist. "Please let me explain." "Cordelia was a one night stand, but she got pregnant. I had to do something right so I married her." Angel started. "So you have a child already." Buffy sneered. "Buffy, she and the baby died in a car accident." Angel said.

"Shit." Buffy muttered. "What?" Angel asked. "I let the hormones get the best of me. I'm so sorry Angel." Buffy apologized. "Come here." Angel said motioning towards him. She came and he kissed her. Snuggling up next to each other they fell asleep.

* * *

Next chap is the gender reveal. more action. Sorry its short. Lots of Angst review. Sorry it took for ever to update. Love you. REVIEW


End file.
